


This Feeling Of Surrender

by helens78



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, Community: dsc6dsnippets, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vecchio always tries so hard to fight this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Feeling Of Surrender

He isn't going to do this again, he isn't going to-- _fuck_. It's like he's watching from outside his body, because there he is, sliding to his knees, slipping his hands behind his back like a--

"Good boy," Kowalski says, mocking. He pets Vecchio right on the head--would maybe be stroking Vecchio's hair, if Vecchio had any to speak of. "Jesus, you fight hard for somebody who wants it this bad."

"Yeah, fuck you, too."

Kowalski laughs and unbuckles his belt. He kicks his boots off, strips off his jeans and underwear and pulls his t-shirt off, too. His cock is thick and dark, and Vecchio's mouth waters, wanting it.

"Fuck me, huh? Is that really what you're here for?" Kowalski kneels down in front of Vecchio, cupping Vecchio's cheek in his palm, tilting Vecchio's face up. "Just say it. Say you want me to bend over, and I'll do it. I'll let you fuck me. I'll let you stick it to me, ride me till I'm sore..."

Vecchio's nearly panting, but he doesn't move. He doesn't say anything.

Kowalski's voice goes hard and tight, and he grabs Vecchio by the front of his collar, twisting his fingers into the fabric. "Then stop fucking around and get your mouth on my dick."

Vecchio moans and drops down, lets Kowalski guide him so he doesn't have to get his hands out from behind his back. He opens his mouth wide and swallows Kowalski's cock down his throat, so fucking huge and hard and heavy, slick with precome already, exactly what Vecchio needs.

Kowalski thrusts up, choking him, gagging him. Vecchio's cock is stiff and aching in his pants. This is all there is, all that's real anymore: this feeling of surrender.

He closes his eyes and gives in.


End file.
